A Night to Remember?
by Constantly Defying Gravity
Summary: My friend and I decided that a Glee/True Blood crossover would be fun...especially where Jesse is involved.  Jesse gets lost, ends up in Fangtasia...then who knows?


Jesse studied the map, for what felt like the twentieth time. He flipped it, rotated it and even tried folding it in half; but there was no denying the glaringly obvious fact: he was lost

"Great"he said to himself. "How ever am I going to make it to induction?"

UCLA was at least a days drive from Ohio, but from where he was…who knew. He was so excited. Finally, Jesse St. James was getting out of Ohio. No way did he want to be like those other Lima Losers. All his teachers had noticed that spark inside of him. That glimmer of something big lurking within. It wasn't until he started at Carmel High and met Shelby Corcoran, that his talent was explored.

Pushing all the random thoughts to the back of his mind, Jesse forced himself to focus on the task at hand. If he ever had a chance of fulfilling his dream, he had to find his way back to civilisation.  
Glancing out of the window, he saw a faint, reddish light coming from behind a copse of trees.  
Now, as this was the only sign of life that he had seen in the past two hours, he decided to follow it….

He pulled into a clearing, into a practically empty parking lot.

_Weird _he thought. There should be more cars than this. It was a Saturday night for god's sake.

He cut the engine and got out of the car, glancing nervously around him. Something definitely didn't feel right. It was way too quiet…eerily so.  
Putting his fears aside, he strode, with as much confidence as he could muster, to the door of the club. Tentatively he reached out, placing his palm on the door and pushing. To his surprise, he met no resistance and the door swung noiselessly open.  
It was dark inside, and every visible surface seemed to be covered in a hazy red light.  
Jesse squinted and allowed his eyes to adjust to his new surroundings. After a few moments he looked around the room. Whilst the car park outside was empty; inside, it was a completely different story. People of all shapes and sizes were chattering nervously in groups or timidly following leather clad figures around the room.  
It was unlike anything Jesse had ever seen. Once again, that feeling of uneasiness swept over him, making his stomach do nervous little flips.

_I really should get out of here _he thought. _Surely there's another place around here I can get directions._

Before he could back out the door, a tall, mysterious figure approached him.

"Welcome to Fangtasia" she said seductively. "May I get you a drink?"

One drink led to two, then three...  
The next thing Jesse remembered was coming to in a cold dark room.  
_Where am I? _He thought.  
He had vague flashbacks. Getting lost…wondering into a bar…being offered a drink…a tall, mysterious blonde man.After that, things became very hazy. 

"Jesse?" A voice was calling.

He opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He was parched. His throat so dry that it felt like sand paper.

"Jesse!" this time a little louder.

He tried moving, but his body was being stubborn. With great effort he managed to push himself up onto his elbow. He rested momentarily, as the sheer amount of effort taken to conduct this one movement had exhausted him.

Again, he opened his mouth, attempting to reply.

"Yes" His voice was barely a whisper.

Footsteps echoed somewhere in the distance, then stopped.

A sliver of light appeared in the far corner of the room, then disappeared again. The footsteps that he had heard a moment ago, started up again. This time they were more distinct; as if their owner was in the same room as him.

There was a faint buzzing sound, followed by a blinding white light. 

"Ah, there you are. Eric has been looking for you" the tall woman said.

"Where am I? Who are you? And more importantly, who is Eric?" Jesse croaked. Not quite recovering the full pitch of his voice.

"You really don't remember anything?" She laughed

He looked back quizzically. Not realising that his question had been amusing.

"I'm Pam," she said, holding her hand out. Jesse instinctively reached out, then wished he hadn't. He completely forgot about his earlier battle to pull himself semi-upright. Before he collapsed backward, Pam grabbed hold of his outstretched hand, and pulled him to his feet. 

"Now, where were we?" Pam continued. There was no sign on her face to indicate that she had pulled a grown male, perhaps double her weight, to his feet.

"Oh, yes. I remember. You wanted to know where you are, and who Eric and I were. Well seeing as you know I'm Pam, I shall answer your other two questions. You are in Fangtasia. "

"Fangtasia?" Jesse repeated.

"Yes, Fangtasia. We are the only bar of it's kind around here." She said proudly. "And Eric…well he just happens to be the owner of this fine establishment. "

"Eric wants to see me? Why? ... What have I done?"

He was still confused and somewhat disorientated, his mind not fully grasping the information being given to him.

Pam laughed.

"Oh, my dear child. You haven't done anything wrong. On the contrary. It seems that Eric has taken a particular interest in your predicament and he wishes to be of service. " Pam paused, as if waiting for Jesse to catch up. Glancing in his direction for a brief moment, she reassured herself of his full attention, then continued.  
"He would like to see you in his office, immediately."

And with that, she turned on her heel and began walking towards the door. It was clear by her actions that he was meant to follow suit. 

As Jesse was walking, he began to take in his surroundings. For the first time since he regained consciousness, he realised he may be in a slightly dangerous situation. It seemed that the room he had been in was a basement of sorts. Cast iron chains were hung neatly on racks, as were leashes and other such paraphernalia.

_Weird,_ he thought, but continued walking. _Pam had said that Eric would help him. That had to be a good thing, right?_ But try as he might, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his stomach…and no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that things would be alright, that bad feeling would intensify. 

Jesse had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realise that they had come to a stop outside a heavy steel door. 

"His office is straight through that door, on the left." Pam said.  
"He wants you to go in alone."

She fiddled with a few latches and gave the steel door a shove. It opened noiselessly.

Jesse moved forward. One step became two, then three. Before he knew it, he was halfway down the corridor and well away from Pam.  
It was strange. Although he was happy to get out of that dark, cold room, he couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was waiting for him in that office was far worse.

Finally, he came to a stop outside a plain grey door.

"Eric Northman" said a plaque on the door. Jesse figured he had reached his destination.

As he raised his hand to knock, a voice from behind the closed door said, "Do come in, Jesse."


End file.
